Gundam Wing Chemistry Class
by RadicalEdward
Summary: This is my first fic. Sorry if it isn't very good. The cast of Gundam Wing all find themselves in the same chemistry class (Enough said???) What is Heero's secret plan? CHAPTER 3 and EPILOGUE ADDED (FINALLY!)
1. Default Chapter

*Please do not mind this fic... It's my first one and I'm not really good at writing fics so please send me some reviews, just to see what you thought of it*

  
  
  
  


The cast of Gundam Wing in chemistry class, part 1

  
  
  
  


Duo Maxwell sat at one side of the auditorium of St Gabrielle's institute. The place was filled with people laughing, giggling and screaming out one after the other. It was a start of a new school year.. He looked around to find anyone he knew. He thought he might've seen Heero or Quatre or maybe even Trowa or Wufei for that matter. But no such luck.

  
  


"Bummer... this is gonna be one long year. And I had to go and listen to Hilde when she said ÔYou will get a proper education, young man!!!" Duo immitated Hilde's voice as he waved his hands through the air, getting a few curious glances his way. 

  
  


"Students... Welcome to St Gabrielle's" a nun stepped up to the front of the auditorium. The students sat straight in their seats. "I will now hand out your schedules for the next semester. Please step up to the front when your name is called. Anazaki, Amy" the nun started to name the people in the auditorium, handing them out their schedules. Duo hoped there would be someone he knew in at least one of his classes. He sat in his chair and listened to the names being called. The list came to the B's when a name caught Duo's attention. "Barton, Trowa" the nun handed the young man his schedule as he silently made his way up to his seat, either not seeing, or ignoring, Duo waving at him with both arms, causing more curious glances his way. The list continued to climb down. Finally his name was called. He quietly stumbled down the stairs of the auditorium, not paying attention to where he was going, when he tripped over someone's foot, nearly causing him to fall down the steps. The person who had his foot out in the alley was snickering under his breath. Duo didn't even turn around to see who it was. He continued down the stairs, picked up his schedule and started climbing the stairs again. As he continued to climb the steps, he heard a name that almost made him want to scream. "Merquise, Zechs" the nun quietly passed the list to the blond man. He stumbled back up the stairs to his seat, grinning at the flabbergasted Duo.

  
  


"What's he doing here?" Duo sat back down in his seat and took a look at his course. "Umm... Math at 8:30am... okay... Chemistry at 10:05 with... Lady UNE!?!" Duo almost jumped out of his seat seeing the name of his chemistry teacher. He continued to scroll down the list. As for the rest of his teachers, he had no idea who they were. But Lady UNE teaching CHEMISTRY?!? "I'm gonna get a kick outta this one." Duo smirked as the other students continued getting their schedules. The list continued down a bit when Duo heard another name he knew very well. "Peacecraft, Relena..." the nun smiled as Relena gracefully took it from her hand and almost floated back to her seat. "I sure hope I have classes with her." Duo grinned evily. The students continued to pick up their lists. It was at W when two other names caught Duo's attention. "Winner, Quatre, Wufei, Chang" the nun handed the first of the two Gundam pilots stepped up to get his schedule. But Wufei was nowhere to be seen. Duo continued to wave his arms at Quatre. He either didn't see him, or ignored him again. The nun continued to name the people. They continued getting their schedules. The last name to be called sent shivers down Duo's back. "Yuy, Heero" the young man walked gracefully to the front of the auditorium. Duo sighed. He hoped he had classes with Heero.

  
  


"Alright then, all the schedules have been distributed. You may now head to your second class." the nun left the stage as the group of students stumbled down the auditorium stairs, laughing, comparing courses, etc. Duo headed to his chemistry class alone, hoping he would be with someone he knew.

***

  
  


Quatre Raberba-Winner walked down the stairs of the auditorium, quietly, Trowa Barton not far behind him. "So everyone's here... even Zechs." Quatre looked up at Trowa, blushing slightly. "I'm just glad I know someone in my chemistry class." he continued, looking for the rest of the boys in the crowd. He saw Duo leaving, with Zechs not far behind him.

  
  


"I wonder what they're all doing here..." Trowa looked at his schedule. He admitted that he was surprised to see that his second period teacher was Lady Une, who would teach him chemistry, which surprised him even more, but he was glad he was in the same class as Quatre. 

  
  


The two of them started walking towards the third floor of the building, where their second period would be held. They both kept quiet until they arrived in front of the classroom. A few students were there already, chatting away, laughing and giggling. Ladu Une was already there, reading a book at her desk. Quatre entered the classroom, hesitating at the people who were looking at Trowa and himself oddly.

  
  


"Oh! Hi Quatre, Trowa... Who would've thought you'd ended up in my chemistry class?!" Lady Une looked away from her book and smiled at the two boys. "Your seats are assigned already. Trowa, you'll be sitting here and Quatre, right over there." she motionned two seats, far away from in each other in the class. Quatre silently made his way to his seat, next to a cute redhead, with big green eyes and a weird school outfit.

  
  


"Hi, I'm Ayumi Langley. What's your name?" the young girl smiled at Quatre.

  
  


"Oh! I'm Quatre Raberba-Winner. Pleased to meet you, Miss Ayumi!" Quatre shook hands with the cute girl, under the accusing looks of Trowa Barton. He sat next to a person that hadn't arrived yet and some kind of nerd who went on and on about the laws of physics and chemistry. He slapped his forehead.

  
  


"This is gonna be a long semester. I sure hope Heero will be in this class, sitting next to me." Trowa held his head in his hands, not noticing who had just entered in the classroom.

  
  


"Why hello... DUO MAXWELL?!?" he heard Lady Une scream. He looked at the doorway to see the worst sight anyone could see in a chemistry class... Duo Maxwell entering the classroom as Lady Une clutched her head in her hands.

  
  


"Why me... Why me?!?" Trowa overheard Lady Une moaning and lamenting. "Duo, will you sit next to Mr. Trowa Barton please." Lady Une pointed at the seat nonchalantly. Trowa rolled his eyes. This would definitely be a long semester.

  
  


***

  
  


Heero Yuy made his way up to his chemistry class on the third floor of St Gabrielle's. He had been surprised to see that his teacher had been Lady Une but he would cope with it. He only prayed he wouldn't have been put in ANY of Duo Maxwell's classes. If he would do the same thing he did last time the boys were at school, this was headed for a disaster, mostly if he was in Duo's chemistry class. He wouldn't let anyone get in the way of his plans. 

  
  


"Heeeeeeroooooo! Wait up, my darling" he heard a voice that he dreaded even worse than Duo's. Relena's! He felt like starting to run but Relena was already at a few steps away from him.

  
  


"Relena... What are you doing here?" Heero looked at the young girl, wishing he could just disappear. 

  
  


"Me!?! I'm going up to Lady Une's chemistry class..." Heero's eyes grew big. For a moment, if he had had emotions, he would've cried. Having Relena in his chemistry class was even worse than having Duo with him. Duo only talked a lot and got into trouble. Relena, on the other hand, would hand him invitations to her birthday party, send him little love notes in class and...

  
  


"Hey! Relena, wait up... What's gotten into you, running like that, leaving me all alone?" Heero gasped. He would've recognized that voice anywhere. 

  
  


"ZECHS MERQUISE!!! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" Heero looked in horror at the blond man, scared of the answer. If Zechs was in his chemistry class too, Heero was truly going to cry, emotions or not.

  
  


"I was going up to Lady Une's chemistry class. Relena was SUPPOSED to wait for me but..."Zechs gave his younger sister a death glare. Relena put her arm inside Heero's and stuck out her tongue at Zechs. Heero rolled his eyes, slapping his forehead with his free hand. "And if I might ask, where are you going?" Zechs climbed up the stairs, looking at his watch. The course only started in fiteen minutes.

  
  


"To Lady Une's chemistry class..." Heero put his index fingers in his ears, scared of Relena's shrieky, high voice.

  
  


"OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!! WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!!! THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!!!" Relena started running up the stairs, pulling Heero up with her, Zechs running not far behind.

  
  


"Here it is... Now I want you to sit next to me!!!" Relena pulled Heero in the class. She stopped straight in her tracks after looking around the class.

  
  


"Oh! Relena, Heero... And Zechs... Welcome to my chemistry class. Your seats are already assigned. Relena, please sit next to Mr. Maxwell right. Mr. Heero please sit next to Mr. Quatre and Zechs, you sit right here." Lady Une pointed the seats.

  
  


"DUO, HI!!!" Relena ran over to her seat, letting go of Heero, almost causing him to fall down. Duo gasped in horror as he saw Relena running towards him. Heero saw Trowa roll his eyes. He felt like laughing, but he didn't have any emotions so he couldn't. He decided to go sit next to Quatre, who was still talking to Ayumi.

"Hey Quatre, Trowa... Would you mind giving me a hand?!?" Heero look at the front of the class where the voice came from. He saw Relena talking on and on and on about how irresponsible Duo was. Quatre and the cute girl giggled. Trowa slapped his hand on his forehead. Heero rolled his eyes.

  
  


"Relena, would you mind coming here a minute?" Heero made a disgusted face as Relena headed towards him like a little overexcited puppy.

  
  


In the meanwhile, Zechs was trying to suck up to Lady Une so he would get extra credits to maybe actually pass his chemistry class.

  
  


"You know, Lady Une, you look beautiful without your glasses." Zechs took Lady Une's hand and gave it a small kiss.

  
  


"Why thank you, but I must put them on now, for the role call." Lady Une picked up her glasses, that were lying on her desk, and put them on, under Zechs' horrofied look. The bell rang causing a flood of students to enter in the classroom.

  
  


"Hey you, Merquise. Sit down at your desk!!!" Lady Une said in a authoritary voice. Zechs ran to his desk. "Everyone will sit down and stop yapping down. Miss Peacecraft, that includes you too." she took a ruler from her desk an tapped it impatiently against her hand, tapping her foot against the ground. "Okay now... ROLE CALL!!!" half of the class put their hands over their ears. The principal and a nun, would had been passing by the classroom at that moment, turned curious glances towards the class as Lady Une started the role call.

  
  


"Barton, TROWA..." Trowa lifted his hand hesitantly as he calmly said 'present'.

"I can't hear you, Mr. Barton. Say it loud and be proud to be present at school. Don't be shy. Now say it with me... PRESENT!!!" Lady Une looked around the class at her students. She took of her glasses to slap her forehead. "If it continues like this all year, I'd prefer being dead." She continued the role call, forgetting to put her glasses on again.

  
  


"Okay... Hamazaki, Saria" Lady Une looked around the class. The young girl lifted her hand up and screamed "PRESENT, MISS UNE!"

  
  


"Alright, you don't have to scream it you know..." Lady Une marked a check beside the young girl's name. She continued down the list, calling the names.

  
  


"Langley, Ayumi"

"Right here!"

"Maxwell, Duo"

"Yo!"

  
  


"Merquise, Zechs"

"Thank God she took off her glasses... Oops... Here!"

  
  


"Umm... thank you Mr. Merquise... Peacecraft, Relena..."

  
  


Relena was talking away to Heero, not even noticing that everyone was looking at her.

  
  


"Ummm... Miss Relena... Would you mind saying 'present' or 'here' like everyone else." Lady Une looked intensly at Relena.

  
  


"Uh?!? Where you talking to me? I'm sorry... I wasn't paying attention. What was it you wanted?" Relena gave Lady Une a curious look as she slapped her forehead.

  
  


"Alright! We know you're here!!!" Lady Une decided to continue down the list.

  
  


"Winner, Quatre..."

  
  


Quatre shyly lifted up his hand, throwing a quick glance over at the cute redhead sitting next to him. She was smiling at him. He also felt Trowa's accusing look on him. He blushed.

  
  


"Wufei, Chang..."

  
  


"Wufei, Chang..." Lady Une repeated.

  
  


"Wufei, Chang... He isn't here..." Lady Une looked around the room for Wufei and found it odd that he would miss the first day of school. Just as she was about to put an x across Wufei's name, she saw the door swing open.

  
  


"It's Wufei!!!" Relena ran towards the Chinese boy to give him a hug. His school suit was a total mess, not to mention his hair, which wasn't tied in a ponytail behind his head a usual. Instead, it was dripping with water, probably from the shower he had taken a few minutes ago.

  
  


"Stay back, woman. You are too weak...‚ I demand JUSTICE!!!" Everyone just stared as Wufei tried to push Relena back. Trowa thought that his forehead HAD to begin to turn red, from all the times he had slapped it this morning. Heero felt like crying as once again one of the people he would've prefered never to see again had walked into the classroom. Quatre took the distraction to speak to Ayumi. Zechs smirked as he saw Wufei sit in his seat, after being able to get Relena off of him. He looked more like a mess than before.

  
  


"Okay... Yuy, Heero..." Lady Une came to the last person of the list, feeling very relieved. She prayed it wouldn't be like this everytime.

  
  


***

  
  
  
  



	2. Part II

Gundam Wing chemistry class, part 2

  
  


"Okay now... After a terribly long distraction, we are finally ready to start the chemistry course. Your text books are in your desks, so please turn them at page 4." Lady Une took her own manual from her desk. "Today, we'll start by going to the laboratory to see what kind of experiments you will do throughout the year." she looked at her students. No one seemed to be speaking behind her back. They looked like little angels. "Well, if there are no questions, let's head for the laboratory." Lady Une didn't even have time to finish her phrase that the students were up and talking, leaving out the door for the laboratory. She took her books and shook her head. This would be a long day. 

  
  


"Did I ever mention you to be quiet in the halls?" Lady Une followed behind her students, that were talking very loudly down the hall to the lab.

  
  


"Actually Miss Une, no, you never mentionned anything about being quiet. As a matter of fact..." Duo was about to continue when he saw Lady Une's face turn a disturbing shade of red.

  
  


"Maxwell... I... didn't ask... for your rude comments... Get into the lab... right now..." Lady Une pointed to the lab. Duo didn't have to be asked twice to obey. He sat at the same table as the rest of the G-boys. "Alright everyone..." Lady Une took precautions and closed the lab door behind her. "I'll ask you to sit in groups of 8, since we're 32 in class, that will make 4 groups." Lady Une stepped up to the front of the laboratory as the students changed tables.

  
  


"So... we stay at this table, right?" Quatre opened his chemistry manual and started to look into it. Duo nodded as he moved his stuff in front of Quatre. Heero, Trowa and Wufei sat at the other end of the table.

  
  


"Ummm... Quatre?"Quatre heard a small voice behind him. He turned around to find Ayumi looking at him with her big green eyes, her books in hand.

  
  


"Hi Ayumi!"Quatre smiled at the young girl.

  
  


"Umm.. Is there someone else sitting here?"Ayumi seemed shy to ask.

  
  


"No,you can sit there if you want..." Quatre gave his friends an hesitant look. Duo smiled at Ayumi and nodded. Trowa shot a death glare at Quatre. Heero seemed relieved that Relena and Zechs hadnÕt asked to sit at their table yet. Wufei just tried to arrange his school outfit. Ayumi sat down next to Quatre.

  
  


Thanks. I don't really know anyone in this class except you so..." Ayumi smiled gratefully at Quatre. He blushed slightly.

  
  


"Can I ask you a question?" Duo sat up straight in his chair.

  
  


"Sure..."Ayumi looked at Duo curiously.

  
  


"Where did you take that weird school outfit?" Duo looked at Ayumi's outfit. It consisted of a blue skirt that fell a bit higher than her knees and a white button shirt.

  
  


"Oh! This? It comes from France... My ethnicy is French and I used to go to school there. I'm waiting for the school outfit from this school so in the meanwhile I wear this one." Ayumi straightened out her skirt. Duo nodded. 

  
  


Heero watched as Wufei straightened out his own outfit when he felt a gentle tug on his school outfit. "Hey there Heero! We're sitting here kay?" Heero turned around to see Relena and Zechs, placing their things on the table. Zechs sat next to Quatre and Relena next to Heero, of course.

  
  


"Alright, attention class!" Lady Une took out liquids and accesories out of the closets of the lab and handed out a small portion of them to each person on each table. "I just want you to experience the different aspects of these liquids for now. You have the rest of the period to do so." Lady Une took out her book, sat down at her desk and started reading it.

  
  


"Sooo... what are we supposed to do with this?" Duo just stared at his solution which had been placed in front of him. It was a pink-redish color.

  
  


"Look at page 4 of your manual, Duo. Your solution might be there." Ayumi pointed to the book with one of her long fingernails. She started to flip the pages of the big book, looking through it quickly, then gave her solution a look. It was almost transparent, except for a small shade of blue.

  
  


"I know what I'm gonna do... A solution that will make me the QUEEN OF THE WORLD!!!" Relena gave her solution a look as she lost herself in daydream.

  
  


***

(Taking a trip into what goes on in Relena's tiny, little excuse for a brain...)

  
  


"Oh Heero my love.... I'm so glad I came up with that potion." Relena saw herself sitting a big, overstuffed chair in front of a giant fireplace. They were both in the Sanc Kingdom, that had been rebuilt, again, after Relena's potion had made her queen of the world. She got up and walked over to the giant window that stood a few feet away from the chair. Heero came up behind her and took her in his arms. Relena shuddered as she felt the warmth of her husband's (Yikes!) body against hers.

  
  


***

  
  


"Hey, yo... Earth to Relena... Earth to Relena..." Duo waved a hand in front of Relena's face. She was smiling stupidily, staring into emptiness. Duo snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. Relena jumped up about a feet high from her seat.

  
  


"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, MAXWELL.... After all, I am the queen of the world." Relena returned to her spacy, little world. Trowa hit his forehead for what seemed to be the thousenth time that morning. Heero had already started working on his project, which was already starting to take shape, but not enough so no one could tell what it was yet.

"No one will interfere with my plan... No one will interfere with my plan... No one will interfere with my plan... No one will interfere with my plan... No one will interfere with my plan..." he kept repeating in his head, sometimes lifting up his eyes to see if anyone was paying attention to him.

  
  


"Hey Heero? Whatcha doin'?" Duo looked curiously at the strange figured chemical project Heero was shaping.

  
  


"Omae o korosu..." Heero took out a gun from his outfit and pointed it at Duo's forehead.

  
  


"All right, I'll mind my own... business now..." Duo quietly turned away from Heero's little project, as did everyone else that had been looking. Heero put away his gun and continued working on his solution as if nothing had happened.

  
  


"Well... .I have no idea what to do with this greenish looking stuff..." Zechs turned the glass of solution upside down, thinking the seal on it was tightly closed. It turned out it wasn't. The green liquid slowly dripped out of the glass and onto the table. "Umm... Miss Une?" Zechs called out to the teacher, waving his free hand disturbingly in the air, hiding the now empty glass behind his back.

  
  


"What is it, Zechs?" Lady Une walked over to the table, where the green liquid had fell.

  
  


"I sort of dropped my solution on the table so..." Zechs saw Lady Une's mouth drop open to the ground. He turned around to see what was wrong with the picture, excepting to see a mess of green goo. Instead, he saw a black hole pierced through the table as the greenish stuff fell on the floor. Zechs' eyes grew big as the solution started making a hole in the floor!!! "Ooops..." was all he managed to choke out.

  
  


"ZECHS MERQUISE!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?" Lady Une was trying to keep her cool, but up till now, it was failing. She tried visualizing Treize in her mind, which usually made her calm down, but it was really failing.

  
  


"It was a mistake..." Zechs tried to explain what had happened while the green goo continued to make a hole in the floor, big enough for it to slip through and cause it to land in an English class on the second floor.

  
  


"Where did it go?!?" Duo pointed out as he looked through the hole in the floor. He could see the people from the English class below them gathering around the green goo, pointing at it at making disgusted face. He snickered.

  
  


"Well, we're gonna have to go after it..." Lady Une pulled Zechs by the hand and led him out the class and down the stairs to the second floor. "You will continue on your experiments as if nothing had happened." she yelled to her students as she ran out the door, pulling Zechs by end of arm, not far behind her.

  
  


"Sooo, what are we supposed to do now?" Duo was careful not to let his solution slip out of the glass as he examined it from every side.

"Well, I guess I should get started on mine..." Ayumi turned to hers.

  
  


"No one will interfere with my plan... No one will interfere with my plan... No one will interfere with my plan... No one will interfere with my plan..." Heero kept repeating himself under his breath.

  
  


"Hey, Heero, do you think this'll will work?" Relena was about to show Heero her solution.

  
  


"NO ONE WILL INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS!!!" Heero shouted, very loudly, drawing all the attention towards their table. 

  
  


"It's nothing, people, you can get back to work now..." Relena sweatdropped as she waved her hands, trying to convince the bunch of curious people shooting weird looks their way. "You know," she turned towards Heero after having calmed down the class, like the total pacifist she was, "you could've been more DISCREET ABOUT IT!" Relena shouted that a bit louder than intended. The entire class turned towards them, again.

  
  


"Omae o korosu..." Heero turned away from Relena to continue working on his project.

  
  


***

And during all this time, about the only ones to keep quiet were Trowa and Quatre. Quatre dared to shoot a glance at Trowa, but got nothing in return. He was absorb by what seemed to be his research. Quatre tried to concentrate, but soon found out that he couldn't. He looked over at Ayumi, who was working on her project too. Was Trowa jealous of this girl? Maybe that was why he had been shooting death glares at him all morning! "Hey Trowa... What are you doing?" the young arabian dared to ask the question to his what-seemed-to-be-best-friend.

  
  


"A solution that will make very annoying redheads go away..." Trowa didn't even turn to face Quatre. He just continued working, as if nothing had happened. Ayumi turned around and glanced at him with a strange look, but decided not to make a big fuss over it and continued to work. 

  
  


"Trowa... Why is your forehead red?" Quatre innocently looked at Trowa with his best puppy dog eyes look. He would get Trowa to talk to him again.

  
  


"Because of a certain annoying redhead, from which my amnesia had resurfaced, since I can't seem to remember her name." Trowa glanced over at Ayumi to see what her reaction would be. She just ignored him, continued to work. Trowa couldn't quite seem to choose who he wanted to strangle first, Ayumi, or Quatre.

"Zechs, you are a hopeless cause... I guess I'll be seeing you next year in my chemistry class... again..." Lady Une entered the lab before Trowa had the chance to strangle either Quatre or Ayumi. She was still pulling Zechs, who was crying, by arms length, dragging him back to his seat.

  
  


"But please Miss Une... You gotta give me another chance..." Zechs got on both his knees and pleaded, pulling on Lady Une's sweater.

"That's what you said last year... And the year before that... And before that... And before that..." Lady Une was about to continue when Zechs motioned for her to stop, since the entire class was watching. Zechs had, in his best interest, tried to keep the other students in the class from knowing his dark, deep chemistry class horrors. But it seemed the cat was out of the bag. "Well now, I guess your classmates need an explanation. Where should I start?" Lady Une picked up her glasses, who had been lying on her desk up till now and put them in her eyes under the horrofied look of her students.

  
  


"Umm... Would you mind, not starting at all?" Zechs tried to preserve what little self-esteem he had left. If another word came out of Lady Une's mouth while she had her glasses on, mostly about Zechs' past chemistry classes, his reputation was ruined. He would be the laughing stock of then entire class, including the nerds he used to have so much fun bullying around at lunch hour. Now HE would be the one being bullied!!! 

  
  


"Okay... We arrived at the second floor English class to look for the big green glob of ooze, but it had already passed through the floor onto the first floor. We both rushed down the stairs, to see that it had fallen on the bald janitor's head!!! We quickly took out rubber gloves and picked up the mess, but the poor janitor's head will need thousands of dollars of plastic surgery to remodel it like it used to be!!!" Lady Une explained in a hurry, smirking at Zechs' poor, disoriented face. He would've thought that Lady Une would've took his side, but how horrible it was to face the truth.

  
  


"I didn't know you had put acid in there... If I had known I..." Zechs started, but to his dismay, Lady Une continued.

  
  


"And LAST YEAR... I heard from the last teacher that Zechs had mixed up to chemicals she had specifically told him not to mix, on purpose, and practically blew up the laboratory on the first floor. That's why we're using this one here!" Lady Une was laughing at this point, as were half of the students in the class, including Quatre, who was slightly smirking, scared of what Zechs would do to him if he caught him laughing, Trowa, Relena, Ayumi and Wufei. Heero was too absorbed by his research to even notice the people around him were all laughing for some kind of reason whatsoever.

  
  


"Ummm... Miss Une?" the principal popped his head through the doorway, much to Zechs'content. "May I have a talk with you for a moment?" Lady Une took of her glasses. She looked aound the class in confusion, wondering why the students were laughing. Was it something she had done?

  
  


"Yes sir..." she quietly followed the principal out the door and into the hallway.

  
  


"Alleluia..." Zechs wiped his forehead. A few students sitting at nearby tables were snickering and pointing at him. he shot them a few death glares, which automatically made them shut up.

  
  


"Well now... I had no idea you had such an... interesting past, Zechs." Relena taunted Zechs, now knowing his soft spot. Now she could get back at him for all the times he had flushed her head down the Sanc Kingdom toilet or for all the times he had put shaving cream in her slippers or... 

  
  


"Students, you have a new classmate... Please welcome Dorothy Catalonia to our class." Lady Une cut into Relena's daydream. She looked in front of the class, not quite having understood what Lady Une had said. Her eyes grew big when she saw Dorothy at the front of the class, smirking at her. Dorothy happened to be Relena's biggest enemy, namely because, before she left back to wherever she had come from, she was HITTING ON HEERO!!!

  
  


"No... I thought thing couldn't get any worse than having my brother in my class, now, this... this... animal is in my class too? How... awful!!!" Relena complained out loud as Lady Une pointed Dorothy to go sit next to Relena at the lab table.

  
  


"Now you know how I feel..." Heero muttered under his breath, just loud enough for the others to here, not even taking his eyes of his project. Duo burst out laughing, Quatre, Zechs, Trowa, Wufei and Ayumi muffled a laugh and Dorothy paraded towards the table, wondering what the commotion was about.

  
  


"Hi guys... Hiiiii Heeerooo!!!" Dorothy gave a lovey-dovey puppy-dog look at Heero. He felt like gagging.She then turned towards Quatre. "Well if it ain't my favorite Gundam pilot, Quatre..." she spoke with a voice that was a sweet as honey. Quatre turned around but was greeted by a death glare from Trowa. He turned to look at Ayumi, searching for some kind of support. Ayumi was staring at Dorothy in disbelief that this girl could be trying to steal her spot as Quatre's favorite. She shot a death glare at Dorothy. Quatre slapped his forehead with is hand. This would DEFINETELY be a long semester, now that Dorothy was here...


	3. Part III

Gundam Wing Chemistry Class, part 3

  
  


Heero looked over his shoulder, a giant sweatdrop rolling down his forehead and onto the tip of his nose. No one was looking, or paying attention to him, and it seemed the coast was clear. He could continue working without being bothered. But what worried him was the young, blond girl sitting next to him. If she should see him working on his experiment, he would...

  
  


"Hey Heero? Watcha doin'?" Relena looked at him with big, annoying blue eyes. She tried to look over the young boy's shoulder, but he kept getting in the way. "Heeeeeero, I wanna SEE!!!" she violently shoved the perfect soldier aside, and gaze upon what looked like a giant mass of...

  
  


"Chemicals?!? AHHHH! Don't let them get close to my perfect face... they'll destroy it!!!" Relena screeched as she pulled her face away from the pile of goo Heero had been working with. He grinned interiorly (since Heero shows no outer emotion) and returned to working on his experiment. Still twenty minutes before the bell rang...

  
  


But then again, things weren't going so good for Relena. She put on a happy-sappy face, just to impress Heero (which, she thought, was working perfectly okay) but in fact, was devastated by the fact that the animal was in her class. She looked as thought her eyebrows had been plucked by Dawn Salon. (^_^ Cessy, you got this one???)

  
  


But she would get her revenge. Once she could think up of a brilliant plan, she would get her revenge. Knowing Relena, that could take a while. Of course, she would take her time. Revenge is sweet. And takes time, if its Relena you're talking about. (That was a pointless bit I decided to add to the fic. But of course, everything about Relena is pointless, so why even bother, you say? Major part of the end of this fic. Read on...)

  
  


At the same time, Duo, who had, up till then, been quite absorbed by his research, had started talking about his brillianmt research.

  
  


"And I mixed in a bit of this stuff, and that stuff, which I don't happen to remember the names, and a pinch of this stuff..." he held up a small bottle with the inscription 'Nytroglycerin' on it, "and I now declare it, the first in Duo Maxwell's line of 'Maxwell Coffee' I even thought of a slogan!" he smiled cheesily as he continued to speak. "Bring out the Duo in you!" By this time, Quatre and Ayumi were laughing so hard, they both literally fell off their chairs, Trowa was beginning to form a small lump on his forehead and Dorothy was staring at them questionnably. She would have to spoil their fun later. Or why not do that now? She had a lot of people to make miserable today. She wouldn't have time for them later. Arching her eyebrows a bit, which scared the hell out of Zechs, who had been watching her do, she began to speak.

  
  


"You know, that coffee of yours won't sell, Maxwell... And Maxwell is already a coffee company." She stuck out her tongue. "It mustn't be even half as good as the original. I'd even dare to say it's really bitter." She continued on. "I wouldn't buy it from someone who smells nearly as bad as his Gundam..." She smirked evily as the Shinigami turned a bright shade of crimson.

  
  


"Well, if you think it's that bad, why don't you try it." Duo shoved the small bowl he had been mixing his 'coffee' in Dorothy's face. She waved it away disgustingly, sticking her tongue out.

  
  


"Knowing you, you probably put somekind of poison in there..." she decided she had done enough for now. She wouldn't torment Duo any further, for now. She would pick on Zechs later. But since Dorothy hadn't been there to hear the ever-embarssing stories Lady Une had told a few minutes before she had made her grand appearance, she would have a harder time making him crack.

  
  


Trowa, during all this time, was staring at them, with his one visible eye, in disbelief. He had a bad feeling that everyone in this class was going to fail chemistry, except maybe in Zechs case. Lady Une would probably make him pass, just to get him out of her hair, for a while. But what is she was transferred to another class, and Zechs was there? Trowa smirked at the thought, the same way he could smirk when he was destroying enemies, one by one, causing them a slow, painful death. Thinking of it made him feel like going mad, since there was a certain red head who wouldn't get out of his hair. She was flirting with HIS little one. Now, if there was one thing that Heero had thought him, it was to act on his emotions. If he would really listen to what Heero said, EVER, he would have murdered the dear red head by now.

  
  


"Trowa..." he heard Quatre's voice, small and frightened, as if he was going to cry, calling out his name. He tried to ignore the urging feeling to take him in his arms and tell him everything was okay...

  
  


"Trowa, snap out of it!" he saw Dorothy waving a hand in front of his face. There was that other person he would have to take care of during lunch hour. He rolled his eyes and smacked the slight bump on his forehead, as he had done so many times that morning.

  
  


***

  
  


Ayumi shot a very deathly glare at Dorothy, as she looked over her experiment. Who was she? And why was SHE trying to steal the place she had worked so hard to earn? She had been here first, HER!!! Not that witch with the evil-looking eyebrows!!! And what WAS up with her eyebrows anyway? They looked like they had been plucked by Dawn Salon. Ayumi nearly laughed and stuck her tongue out in disgust at the thought.

  
  


"Hey, Quatre?" Ayumi didn't lift her head up from her experiment, but spoke to Quatre with a small voice.

  
  


"Yes, Ayumi?" Quatre looked up shyly from his experiment to face the redhead. She grinned widely, a grin that any person would look suspcious at.

  
  


"I really want to know this, Quatre, so give me a straight answer..." Ayumi began. "Who do you prefer at this table?" Quatre's eye grew big as she spoke up the question. He had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with this. He had prayed to nearly every God in every existing religion that he would never have to choose a favorite. But right now, he didn't think about any of that. Right now, something was more important than hurt feelings, or broken hearts.

  
  


"Okay then, I'll tell you, who I prefer. I love... Trowa Barton..." he said shyly as the rest of the table turned around to see this declaration of love. Duo was holding back a laugh, until Ayumi nudged him, hard, in the ribs. "Trowa, you've been my best friend since god-knows-when, and I'm ever so sorry if I hurt your feelings today, by speaking to this young lady over here. I happen to like her very much, as a friend, for she was kind to me from the moment I stepped into class. But you, Trowa, nothing can compare to what I feel for you..." Quatre then turned away from Trowa. He could feel himself blushing.

  
  


Trowa felt tears coming up in his visible eye. "Quatre... my little one..." He reached out for him, took him in his arms, and felt the blond's arms wrapping around him in a sweet embrace.

  
  


"Awwww... that's so sweet, don't you think?" Duo clapped his hands together, causing the rest of the class to turn around and face them. A few people started clapping at the two boys, who just ignored them, continuing to hug. Soon, the whole class was awwing and cheering for Trowa and Quatre.

  
  


Hearing the clapping and cheering, Lady Une looked up from her book. Her eyes grew big. "TROWA... and... QUATRE?!?" She put on her glasses, just to make sure she hadn't mistaken Dorothy for Quatre or something. She was surprised to find that she hadn't been wrong. Coming back to her sense, she tried to calm her class down. Another failure.

  
  


"Awww... that's so adorable..." Zechs's eyes were teary and big, as he clasped his hands together. ÒThey make such a sweet couple, don't you think, Wufei?" Zechs turned his big eyes towards Wufei, who looked at him in disgust.

"Merquise, you shouldn't fight. The weak don't fight. I am weak, but then again, I fight. Should I fight if I am weak. Is that injustice? Or am I being weak right now? Buddha, help me..." And with that, Wufei got to his knees and prayed.

  
  


Zechs just looked at him with a funny look and turned to Relena, who hadn't been saying much, for a mushy scene.

  
  


"Isn't that SWEEEET?!?" He looked at her with his big teary eyes, putting his face a bit too close to hers.

  
  


"Zechs, did you brush your teeth before coming to school? You know, your breath smells a lot like garlic. Could it be the pizza and garlic fingers we ate for supper yesterday? Zechs, you know what I told about you never getting a date with Lucrezia if you don't brush your teeth!!!" Relena pulled out her nagging finger, and pointed it at Zechs. "Bad Zechs, bad..." she shook her fingers as she tsked disapprovingly. Zechs returned to his chair, since he had pretty much given up on life.

  
  


***

  
  


And during all the commotion, Heero hadn't lifted his eyes for his experiment. 

  
  


The bell rang, to, I think, everyone's relief... 

  
  


THA END!!!

*That's it for the chemistry class from hell. But since this leaves you kinda in the blue as to what Heero's little plan was, or what happened to Zechs at lunch hour, I decided that it was only right to write an epilogue*


	4. Epilogue

Chemistry class, epilogue

  
  


**Zechs**

  
  


Zechs, who had been kept in detention by Miss Une, left the class a few (ten to be precise) minutes after the rest of the class. After having patched the table he had destroyed with old pieces of wood he had ran to get in the backyard of the school, which had been quite a task in itself since the school's watch dogs had been at his tail all the while, Lady Une had given him a lecture on trying harder to achieve his goals and blah blah blah. Zechs had missed that part. Now he was free to go pick on them nerds sitting at the corner table of the cafeteria. He walked around proudly in the school, his teeth shining as he smiled to some beautiful ladies passing by (he had secretly used some teeth bleach during Lady Une's boring speech, just to get the yellow out of them) and entered the cafeteria, head high.

  
  


But the reaction to his arrival in the cafeteria was self-esteem shattering. His mouth dropped open to the ground when he saw everyone bursting out in laughter at the nere sight of him. People were pointing and laughing at him, screaming out, 'HAHA, so you're the guy who blew up the lab on the first floor,' or, 'I was in the English class below you guys when the green goo you dropped fell through the floor!' Zechs didn't even have the courage to get in the lunch line. He ran to sit at the G-boys' table, nearly crying, his self-esteem shattered to a million pieces. (sounds familiar?)

  
  


**Wufei**

  
  


Wufei, on his side, was kneeling on the dinner bench, still praying. He hadn't opened his eyes or disturbed himself from his prayersince he had started, which is literally why Duo had to drag him down two flights of stairs, making harsh comments such as 'Help yourself, Wufei, and Buddha will help you,' as he had struggled to bring him down to the dinner table. A few people had laughed when they had seen Duo pulling Wufei by the end of the shirt, and setting him up on the bench. He had simply sneered, silently cursing after Wufei, for being so weak. But he would NEVER dare say it out loud.

  
  


**Relena**

  
  


Relena had been spacing out, dreaming about beind the queen of the world, when she had heard some laughing and cheering. She saw her dearest big brother running towards their table as the Nerds' table threw their residue meatballs at him. She smiled a bit, grinned a bit wider, until she got questionnable looks from Dorothy and Ayumi to what it was exactly she was doing. But it was only THEN, that she realized what it was that was missing, or realized that something was missing at all.

  
  


"OH MY GOD! HEERO'S GONE!!!" she shrieked as she buried her head in her hands, under the incredulous look of the other's at the table. Duo twirled his finger around his ear and whistled the ever so famous clown-theme, as in 'Relena's got to be the crazziest bitch I've ever seen.'

  
  


**Duo**

  
  


Speaking of which, Duo never really lifted off his lunch hour coffee ring. Instead, he decided to pour a bit of that 'magical pepping stuff" into Dorothy's cup of tea (since he had always thought tea needed a little more bounce to it). Dorothy brought the cup to her lips, and... YESSS!!! Sucess! She didnÕt make a face. He thought it was now safe to tell her what he had done.

  
  


"Hey Dorothy! I told you you'd like my coffee!" Duo nudged the evil-eyebrowed girl in the ribs. She looked at him with an evil glare, somewhere between Trowa's kill-my-enemies look and Heero's omae-o-korosu look and spoke very calmly. 

  
  


"What are you talking about, Maxwell?I didn't even have a sip of that chemically -induced coffee of yours..." She nonchalantly took another sip of her 'tea' and looked away.

  
  


"Well, I sorta poured a bit of it in your tea, when you were in the lunch line..." Since Duo always brought his lunch to school, he had gotten plenty of time to goof around with Dorothy's drink.

  
  


Dorothy's eyes grew big. "I thought my tea tasted funny!!! MAXWELL, YOU PUT NITROGLYCERIN IN THERE!!! I COULD DIE IF I DON'T GO TO THE HOSPITAL SOON!!!" she screeched loudly enough so the cafeteria could hear. People started whistling and clapping, and congratulating Duo on his brave act of kindness to the society. Dorothy stromed out of the room, and brought herself to the hospital to be treated.

  
  


**Dorothy**

  
  


When Dorothy stormed in the hospital, she nearly made the entire staff die of a heart attack.

  
  


"OH MY! What happened to your eyebrows, dear?" An old nurse asked. "You must've had them plucked at Dawn Salon's, right? Happened to me once too. Well come here, I'll fix them for you..."the nurse stopped in her tracks when she saw Dorothy turning a deep shade of red.

  
  


"There is nothing wrong with... my eyebrows... HELLO PEOPLE?!? I JUST SWALLOWED NITROGLYCERIN!!!" she picked a mini-tantrum, stomping a foot to the floor. The staff just nodded and continued their work.

  
  


"LOOK PEOPLE! I COULD..." Dorothy flopped to the floor. Doctors rushed over to her, taking her pulse, checking what might've been the cause of her death.

  
  


Unfortunately, they weren't too late to save her. Not only did she get treated for 'tea-poisoning', the doctors also agreed that she definetely needed a 'eyebrow fix-up'...

  
  


**Ayumi**

  
  


Ayumi wasn't too sad about the fact that Quatre was , well, in love with another guy. She was actually happy for the two of them. So, looking around the table, she spotted Duo and thought of the way he had gotten rid of Dorothy, (therefore,she judged he must be a good guy, since he had good taste in women) and decided to go sit at his end of the table.

  
  


"Hey Ayumi..." Duo looked at her curiously, since he usually didn't get much attention from girls but was furthermore mistaken for one. "I didn't think you would come out with a question of the sort in chemistry class..." She smiled at him as she sat down, her school dress fluttering a bit as she did so. He could feel blood rushing up to his cheeks. 

  
  


"Wow, a girl's talking to me, AND I get rid of Dorothy... This must be my lucky day..." He thought interiorly as he started a conversation with Ayumi. Whho knows what the future hold for those two?

  
  


**Quatre**

  
  


Quatre had finally spoken his mind. It wasn't in his habits to do it out there in the open, but now, it was said. The word had gotten around the cafeteria quite quickly (but not as quick as Zechs's little high school dramas) and nearly everybody knew about it now... But it didn't matter anymore, because Trowa would protect him from whatever the world would throw at them. And he was happy. Very happy.

  
  


He looked around the table, and saw Ayumi talking to Duo. "Hmm... Could there be another couple at the table? I mean, a realistic one?" Quatre spoke to Trowa as he shot a worried look at the still-crying Relena, as she woed in self-pity at what she said was 'losing her one, true love...'

  
  


**Trowa**

  
  


Trowa nodded at his 'little one's' comment. It was true that the red head was after Duo now, and maybe she wasn't that bad after all. And Trowa had noticed another thing since lunch hour had started. He hadn't hit his forehead once since the start of dinner. Maybe it was because Quatre clung to his good arm so tightly his hand was turning blue, or maybe it was because he thought his 'friends' weren't as hopeless as they had seemed to be earlier that morning.

  
  


Maybe they would pass chemistry class after all...

  
  


**Heero**

  
  


And how could we forget Heero? He hadn't gone to sit at the dinner table with the rest, as Relena had ever so clearly pointed out. No, he had important work to do. As airhead as Relena was, she had given him her locker combination. That would cost her a lot. He had brought down his experiment, and was about to place it in Relena's locker when...

  
  


"Hiya Heero! There you are!!! What are you doing in my locker? Leaving me roses? I promise I won't look!!!" Relena turned around happily as she covered her eyes. Heero rolled his eyes as he set off the pest bomb.

  
  


"Here! I made this for you in chemistry class..." Heero handed her the pest bomb and started to head towards the cafeteria.

  
  


"YAY!!! What is-" She was cut off by a horrible stench-filled gas that came out of the bomb. Heero snickered as he continued to walk towards the cafeteria.

  
  


"Mission sucessful!!!"

  
  


**Lady Une**

  
  


And as our fanfic draws to a close, Lady Une was sitting in her, now-quiet classroom, dreaming about how perfect her class at the third period would be when she heard an announcement made on the speakers:

  
  


ÒDue to a delay on the schedule, all students will head to their second class. I repeat...Ó

  
  


~the true and final end~

  
  


*Please review!!!*


End file.
